Heracles and the Nymph
by FranketteMoo
Summary: Birthday gift for JellieYumYum. WARNING: Contains inside jokes, nymphs, and general ridiculousness. Greece/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story is a birthday gift for one of my bestest buds, JellieYumYum! Like my gift for Queen of the Squares, this is an early gift, but Jellie will still like it. I demand that she likes it. OR ELSE... (Jellie, please don't hit me.) This story is laced with inside jokes. Deal with it. **

**Anyway, I loosely based this story off of the Greek myth of Hylas and the Nymph. But now it is Heracles and the nymph. (Mythology lovers, for the sake of fanficton please ignore the relationship between Hylas and Heracles!) I say loosely, because I'm changing names, personalities, and adding on to the original story. But the events in the next chapter bear a striking resemblance to the myth. **

**And on that note, I invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair, as FranketteMoo proudly presents your story! Be... Our... Guest...!**

* * *

The young nymph waded along the pool, her bare feet touching the smooth stones. A soft breeze blew, gently casting her blonde locks across her face. Said breeze continued to flow until it met the branches of the many trees and bushes that secluded the forest pool. The nymph's eyes wandered over to the tree, and something beyond the boughs grabbed her attention.

Stepping out of the water, she cautiously approached the line of foliage. After she pushed away the many leaves and branches, she saw, there, in the middle of the small clearing, a creature she had never seen before. It looked up from its paw at her and cocked its head. Finally, it spoke.

"_Mrrow?_"

* * *

"Guys! Look at what I found!" Lara thrust the creature she had found towards her friends, who had been chatting at the far end of the pool. Which one of them had let her wander off in the first place remains a mystery.

A very petite nymph, who had the darkest hair of the group, squealed and stood to touch whatever that thing was. "Oh my goodness! It's so cute! What is i- ah- ah- _achoo_!" She drew her hand back, both to wipe her nose and narrowly avoid being scratched by the thing. "Suddenly it's less cute."

"Hey, that's pretty cool! Where'd you find it?" A tall nymph with bright red hair ("I dyed it with the blood of the first person I drowned.") eagerly approached the animal. Whatever it was, it was magnetic. Another nymph was soon to follow.

The aforementioned other nymph had hair of a slightly darker shade than Lara. She also leapt to her feet to greet the furry thing in Lara's hands. "Aw! It's cute! What is it?"

Lara shrugged. "I dunno. But isn't it cool? Oh, I just love it! I even gave it a name, Fezzick!" Their fawning over this "Fezzick" thing was interrupted by the first girl. At this point, her eyes were red and puffy and she seemed to have difficulty breathing.

"I... Cannot... Wait... Until... Inhalers... Are... Invented...!" She croaked, sinking to her knees. While the third girl rushed to her aid, Lara was less than amused.

"Oh, come on, Melissa! Get over it," she said. Melissa, meanwhile, was in the fetal position and heaving while red blotches began to appear on her skin.

The nymph attending to her said, "Sorry, Lara, but I think it might be best if you let Fezzick go."

"I agree with Delphine," said the redheaded one, "Melissa hasn't irritated me today. I want her to live."

Lara pouted. "Oh, can I pleeease keep it, Alexis? Pretty please?"

Alexis shook her head. "Lara! Release! Now! Besides, we can't have that thing around, especially today."

"Uh, what's happening today? I forgot," Lara said as she hesitantly set Fezzick on the ground and began scratching between his pointed ears.

"The... Festival! How... Could... You... Forget... The... Festival! _Ack_!" Melissa managed to choke out the words before she fell into a fit of coughing.

Delphine gasped, "Lara! Get that thing out of here!"

Fezzick looked up at Lara with big, pleading eyes._ Don't let me go!_, they seemed to say, _I love you!_ Lara looked from Melissa to the furry ball of adorableness in front of her to the commanding eyes of Alexis. "I'm sorry, Fezzick... You can't stay..." For a moment, it looked forlorn and sad. That is, until it saw a bug. He seemed to immediately forget about the nymph and ran off, pouncing.

Lara looked totally crestfallen, and only brightened slightly when Delphine patted her shoulder in a comforting manner. "Sorry, Lara. It was for the best."

Melissa, who seemed to be breathing easier already, said, "Yeah... Aww, you're so cute when you're sad!"

"STOP CALLING ME CUTE!" Lara yelled, snapping immediately out of her melancholy and chasing Melissa around the banks of the pool. When she finally reached her, she began punching her in the face while Melissa tried to hug her. **_(A/N: English lesson! This is an allusion to one of my other_**_ stories!)_

Delphine stood and walked over to Alexis, who was trying to tell Lara to stop. "The Festival should be interesting." She had a slight tone of sarcasm in her voice, which paled in comparison to the sarcasm practically dripping off Alexis's voice.

"Yeah, especially considering the fact that she's standing guard. Actually, she might do well, if she uses her 'emergency trust falls' as a weapon."

Delphine nodded. "I can vouch for how intense they are. Hey, should we go stop them...?" Lara had pinned Melissa to the ground while the latter failed epically at defending herself.

"Good idea," said Alexis. After much splashing and an intense struggle, Melissa and Lara were finally separated. The four nymphs stood side by side and sighed collectively.

"Hey, I'm bored," said Melissa finally. "We should go, like, prank some satyrs or something!"

Alexis shook her head. "Not after the last time. I still can't believe you got in the van. Let's go play Marco Polo!"

"Okay!" said Delphine, "I want to be it!" The other nymphs scattered, and the game began.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"_Pollo!_"

"Melissa, stop saying '_Pollo_'! Okay, Marco!"

"Polo!"

"_Pollo!_"

And so the nymphs played, all excited for the upcoming festival, and all completely oblivious to the fact that by the end of the day, one of their lives would change completely.

* * *

**Tada~! I hope you enjoyed! BTW, all the names in the story have Greek roots. **

**-Lara = Cheerful**

**-Delphine = Of the flower**

**-Alexis = Protector of Mankind (Epic, right?)**

**-Melissa = Honeybee (It's already Greek, so I just kept it. Like I'm going to spend my precious energy on finding cool names for all of us!)**

**JellieYumYum, I really hope you like it so far! Don't worry, the next chapter has "Mr. Sexy Cat Ears" himself. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Men Are Gross!

**I'm back! I must say, this was probably my most prompt update. This story is considerably easier to write than my other stories, for some odd reason. *shrug* Oh, and closely following this chapter will be a cover! I got some new schmancy ink pens, and I've been going a leetle creezy wees ze eenk drawwing! I'm crazy in general, actually. Okay, here's the second chappie! **

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the Argos..._

Heracles sighed as he glanced around at his fellow Argonauts. Orpheus was sitting in the corner, being all emo. Castor and Pollux were practicing their "Wonder Twins!" pose. Atalanta was running laps around the deck. They were okay. They were fun to have around. But they weren't cats.

"Hey! Heracles!" He looked up to the source of the voice. Pollux stood over him, beaming. Beside him stood a slightly less thrilled Castor. "We made you-"

"-a present," Castor finished shortly.

Pollux continued, "We know how much-"

"-you like those demon creatures."

"Oh, Castor! Cats aren't that bad!" Pollux gave his twin a stern look.

Castor was unmoved by his twin's glare. "Look, I just don't like cats! Sorry Heracles, they're just not my thing. Anyway, we made you-"

"-oh yes! A present! Here!" Pollux pulled from behind his back what looked to be a pair of fake cat ears. How the twins managed to make them so real-looking is a bit of knowledge this Narrator feels better off not knowing.

Heracles just stared. Then, as if he were in a trance, he reached out, took them, and put them on his head. "Look," he said, "I'm a big cat. Don't you want to scratch my belly?"

Castor and Pollux shared a look of disgust-or maybe it was pity?- and slowly began backing away.

Heracles, still in a state of unadulterated joy (though you'd never know it) stood and began to walk off the boat. He intended to find some water that he could gaze at his now more cat-like reflection. Maybe he'd even refill his water, while he was at it. Without saying a word to the other Argonauts, who were all watching the twins perform a tap-dancing routine, he left the Argos and headed in the general direction of the forest.

* * *

Melissa sat in the shade of a tree by the water's edge, enjoying some honey she had found. Ah, honey. It brought back memories of those halcyon days of raising Zeus. And now he was all grown up, king of the gods... She felt tears prick her eyes. He just grew up so quick! Ah, raising him with her mountain nymph friends was such fun. But then she moved down here, to this secluded forest spring, surrounded by-

"MELISSAAAAAA!" Lara cried, splashing towards her.

-... These crazies.

"What do you need, Lara?" Melissa sighed, licking honey from her fingers.

Lara flailed her arms around, yelling, "Alexis was being mean to meeeeee! She hit me on the head!"

Melissa blinked, clearly not very much moved by Lara's story. She looked behind a still wildly flailing Lara to see Alexis talking to Delphine. Clearly Lara had made a minor, yet punishable mistake of some sort. "You probably deserved it," she said, waving it off and continuing to slurp the sweet honey from her fingers.

Lara stopped throwing her arms around and gasped. She glared at her friend before yelling and attacking her. The two rolled around, one clearly dominating the competition, who decided to defend herself using the "Armadillo" maneuver.

"Alexis! Delphine! Help!" Melissa yelled, only to find herself lifted off the ground around the waist, by someone who was certainly not Alexis or Delphine.

"Hello, Melissa~!" A singsongy voice said, still holding her.

Melissa groaned. "Thank you for helping me, Phila. Now please put me down."

As the tall, curly-haired nymph dropped Melissa back on the ground, Lara, who seemed oblivious to the fact that Melissa did not want Phila around, started a conversation. "So, Phila, what brings you to this side of the spring? Aren't you usually hanging out with your creepy emo friends?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say hi, and see how the festival preparations were going," she said, idly adjusting the thin sleeve of the dress she wore, which always seemed to be slipping down her shoulder.

"Phila? What are you doing here?" Alexis asked as she approached the group. She looked just about as thrilled to see her as Melissa, but less fearful. Although the three together formed the Bad Touch Trio of the spring, Melissa and Alexis were still a little annoyed by her. They believed her to be the spawn of Hades and Aphrodite. But she had her moments.

Lara chimed in, "She's just saying hi!"

Delphine, who had followed closely behind Alexis, gave Phila a suspicious look. She wasn't as bothered by her as the others, but with her you had to be careful... "Yeah, yeah, what are you really here for, Phila?"

Phila, they now noticed, kept stealing glances into the trees on her left. "Uh, nothing. Hey, I need to go... Over there..." She began heading downstream, only to be held back by Alexis.

"Phila, what's going on?" Alexis asked, giving her an intimidating look. Phila looked at the nymphs surrounding her. She was being given the same look by three, and a cheerful, blank look from Lara. She cracked. (It must have been Lara's intimidating cheerfulness.)

She sighed, "Fine. I'm actually following someone!"

"Aric?" Said the other four nymphs in unison. Clearly, they had often seen the same situation. "I'm telling you, Phila, satyrs are bad news!" Delphine said.

"No! Not Aric!" She motioned the others closer to her, and dropped her voice to an excited whisper. "It's a mortal! A man!"

Lara made a face. "Ew! Men are disgusting!"

Phila smirked. "Yeah. But not this one. He's..." She paused, licking her lips, "...yum."

"That's so gross! Geez, Phila! You're too potato chip to be thinking about manglitter! Seriously! I bet you're into sparkle sparkle too! Ugh!" Lara made a series of disgusted faces before resorting to saying "PHWAA!" and flailing. Oh Lara, how we love your flailing.

"... Do you guys know what she's talking about?" Phila asked the other three.

Delphine, Alexis, and Melissa looked at each other knowingly. They knew all too well. Altogether, they said, "Fried grease~..."

"Whatever. Ugh, I lost track of him, thanks a lot! Anyway, I'd better get going. But, Lara, you're standing guard at the Festival tonight, right?"

Lara stopped flailing and nodded, as though guarding a festival was her life's duty.

Phila, turning away, said, "Well, he looked like he was looking for water, so keep a lookout for him. Oh, and I almost forgot!" She turned back around and tightly embraced Melissa. Unfortunately, due to the immense height difference, it was more like an impassioned headlock. "Okay, bye!" She pulled away, and ran back to her creepy friends.

Melissa fell to her knees and massaged her neck. With the other hand, she shook a fist at the Narrator, saying, "WHY DO YOU HATE ME? FIRST CATS, NOW PHILA?"

**I don't hate you. I think you're awesome. And pretty. And charmingly sarcastic. Now let's get back to the focus of the story. It's not all about you.**

Lara cheered, "Yay! That's me, right?"

Delphine, Alexis, and Melissa called out, "Is that you, mighty Zeus?" (Melissa followed with, "Oh, you grew up so fast!")

**Yes. And no, I'm not Zeus. I'm just a Narrator.**

"Yes! I was right! Do I get a prize?"

**Yes. Breathe in... It's oxygen! Now breathe out- bonus! Carbon dioxide! Now let's get back to the story. I have other stories to narrate. I have an angsty princess that hasn't met her prince yet.**

"I don't think 'angsty' is a word," Alexis pointed out.

**Whatever. Back on script, please. Let's start from right after Phila's exit.**

"Ugh. I don't get her. Guys are so totally gross!" Lara said, shaking her head so violently her blonde locks whipped her cheeks.

Melissa grabbed her head. "Lara, honey, you're going to give yourself whiplash!"

"Hey, we should start getting ready," Delphine said, consulting the small sundial on her wrist. "The Festival will start soon. Oh, that reminds me, Alexis, I still have hair thing you let me borrow."

Melissa, still holding Lara's head, said, "I still have your socks!"

Alexis shrugged. "You also still have my sandals and my tub of Feta cheese. I don't care. But Delphine's right, we should get ready."

And on Alexis's order, Melissa let go of Lara's head and all four walked off, some in high spirits, others still holding a grudge against a certain Narrator.

* * *

**Hm? You like? If you no like, I take down. I kid. I no take down. Never. Een old country, we never take down ze stories. Just keeding. I no have old country. **

**I was pleasantly surprised to find that a Canadian person is reading this! So shout out to **fire horse is prussia awesome**! DFTBA!**

**Jellie, my dear, dear, Jellie. I hope you liked this chapter as well. I made sure to put the narrator in there for ya! :D Oh, and a message for you and Zia...**

**ENGLANDSHARKUNICORN. Mwahahahahahahahaha!**


	3. The Man Has My Fezzick!

**Chapter 3! Yay! I also updated _Sleeping Stella, _so if you haven't read that, go do it. Now.**

* * *

A steady murmur of voices was heard from all around as nymphs made their way to the festival, which was being held hear the mouth of the stream the fed into the pool where they lived. It was a festival being held to celebrate Athena, and one they held annually. last year, they had been interrupted by curious humans. So they smartened up and assigned the job of guard to a nymph. Whoever's idea it was to give Lara this job, we may never know.

But she stood, shoulder deep, in the ideal spot for guarding. She was concealed by reeds, but she could still easily see any intruder that would have come along. At the moment, her friends stood with her, making sure she knew what she was doing.

"So tell me again, what do you do if you see a satyr?" Delphine asked.

Lara sighed. They must have gone over this twenty times. She knew what to do! "I stay hidden and call Phila to take care of it."

Alexis was next. "And what if you see a beast of some sort?"

"I Emergency Trust-Fall it into oblivion."

"If that doesn't work?"

"Call for help."

Finally, Melissa asked her, "Now, what if you see a human?"

"Tempt them into a watery, never ending living death."

Melissa smiled. "Good job!"

Delphine said, checking her sundial, "Hey, we should get going. We don't want to be late."

The other two nodded, and the three, after bidding Lara goodbye, left for the festival. And just like that, Lara was alone. With a lot of responsibility. Not a good combination.

Lara, as long as she had known them, was always cared for and watched closely by her friends. She wan't particularly fond of this, but they all had their reasons. Alexis said she was worried she'd hurt herself, or someone else. Delphine said it was because she was like a little sister to them. Melissa said it was because she was cute, and that her large eyes and overall young-looking face simulated their maternal instincts. In response, Lara had attacked her.

But now, she was by herself. And she would prove herself! No way was she going to mess this up! She stood still in the water, a stern expression on her face.

... She got bored. And lonely. Usually her friends were nearby, ready to goof around or talk to her. She heard a rustle from a bush near the pool and perked up. Finally, something to do! She grabbed a stick for self defense, and stood at the ready, bracing herself for whatever was coming. She hoped it wasn't the man Phila had been talking about. Men were gross!

Finally, something emerged. Something furry.

"Fezzick!" She exclaimed, reaching through her blind to pet the creature. "It's so good to see you again! And guess what, Melissa isn't around, so you can stay for now!" She came completely out of hiding, completely forgetting the possibility that she could give everything away. She scratched behind its pointed ears, smiling at the purring noise he made. He may have almost been the end of Melissa, but he was good company.

She sat, petting the Fezzick, completely oblivious to the continued rustling of the bush. She did, however, notice the tip of someone's sandal.

She quietly gasped, and pulled Fezzick back into the reeds with her. "Oh, Fezzick! It's a man!" She whispered, preparing herself.

He finally emerged, and she found her initial disgust ebbing. Something about this man was different. Maybe it was his height. Maybe it was his hair. Maybe it was the pair of Fezzick ears on his head. Maybe it was the way his toga draped over his shoulder. Or maybe it was hormonal attraction.

But it was most likely the Fezzick ears.

* * *

Heracles, after getting lost in the woods, had tried to find his way back to the Argos. But he decided to take a nap first. After waking up, he found himself somewhat discombobulated. Seeing the water jug in his hand, he decided to follow the sound of water. It was nearby, he could hear it getting louder. So, he stayed on course, in search of water. His boat was in water, right?

Unfortunately, his sleepy mind had not been able to discriminate between the sound an ocean made and the sound a spring made. So that was his first problem. His second problem was that he saw a cat. So of course he had to follow it. And it lead him, believe it or not, to water. But when he walked through the bush the cat lead him through, he didn't find a cat. Instead, he found a pool with reeds surrounding it. And peeing at him through those reeds were a pair of brown eyes.

* * *

He saw the eyes. You and I both know he's screwed.

Lara racked her mind. What was that thing...? When she saw a man...?

"Fezzick, what do I do? I lure him into the water, right? Okay, let's go..." He looked back at her. "Ah! Let's go back!" She quickly turned, but as she walked a little deeper in, she learned that Fezzicks don't like water. He screeched and leaped into the air, out of the water, and landed at the feet of the man. Lara froze. She had never done this before! Maybe she should call for help...

Oh, no, he was getting closer! He was carrying a water jug in one hand, Fezzick in the other. And- Wait? _He had Fezzick? _If Melissa had been there, she would have asked someone to hold her earrings. She was going in!

She took a deep breath and prepared herself to attack. No one took her Fezzick!

"PHWAAAAAA!"

"Ow."

"OW!"

Lara rubbed her forehead as the human did the same. He had been closer than she thought. On the bright side, the Fezzick had jumped out of his grasp and onto her head. She grinned as she scratched him, then looked back to the human. He looked back at her.

Cue awkward eye contact.

Now, I know you guys can't hear the music, but I can. And the dramatic violins and chimes clearly indicate love at first sight. Not that they know it. All she knows is that he has _totally _awesome Fezzick ears, and all he knows is she has a cat on her head. So not _love _at first sight, but physical attraction at first sight.

But we all know they're going to fall in love. That's just the way these stories go.

* * *

**Yeah. That's just how the ball bounces.** **The next story I'll update will be _My Fair Zia._**

**Jellie, I hope you're enjoying! I love you more than macaroni!**


End file.
